(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crown tightening tool of a wristwatch, and more specifically to a crown tightening tool where an owner of a water-proof watch can tighten a crown of the waterproof watch.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In wristwatches, that of the automatic winding type, that of the manual winding type, and that of the water-proof type are known. In these watches, a crown to move hands is coupled by screws so as to move the hands of the watch and is arranged to the body of the watch. After the adjustment of the hands, adjustment of the date and the like are performed in the manufacturing process, the watch is provided as a finished product to customers.
A crown is arranged projecting from the body so that while the user uses the watch, the user can operate the crown for the adjustment of the hour or the date or the operation of other functions.
On the other hard, in a water-proof watch, the watch is assembled with a packing or the like enclosed therein so that water does not enter the watch, and the watch is constituted in a sealed structure so that while the watch is worn by a user, for example, the user can enter a bath or can dive in a sea. However, since a crown is constituted to rotate by operation of the user, even in a water-proof watch, if tightening of the crown is not complete, water may enter from a surrounding area of the crown. Therefore the crown must be tightened firmly.
In the state that water enters the water-proof watch due to insufficient tightening of the crown, the watch must be repaired, and the cost for the repair must be borne by the user himself. Consequently the tightening work of the crown must be performed carefully.
In some cases, tightening by hand is not performed but a general tool is used. In the general tool, however, the crown itself and its adjacent areas are liable to be damaged, and the value of the watch may be decreased.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 18, a pair of pliers 50 to tighten a crown in a manufacturing process is known (refer to JU-A 55-175895). However, the pair of pliers 50 is mainly used to assemble the crown to the winding shaft when the watch is assembled. A crown tightening tool does not exist to tighten a crown assembled to and projecting from the watch body.
Further, in some watches, in order to protect a crown, a wall part as a crown guard is formed at one sine of the crown. In this case, in the pliers 50 in the prior art as shown in FIG. 18, a grasping part for grasping at the top end of the crown can not be inserted within the wall part as the crown guard and the crown can not be grasped. Consequently, in the assembled watch, the pliers 50 can not he used in the case that the projection amount of the crown from the body of the watch small, or in a wristwatch where a crown guard formed.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems, and to provide a crown tightening tool which can tighten a crown sufficiently in order to improve the waterproofing effect of a water-proof watch, which does not damage the crown, which is readily used, which can tighten the crown of many brands of watches, and further which has ornamental and design features.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a crown tightening tool according to the present invention is constituted as follows.
A crown tightening tool to tighten a crown of a wristwatch, where the crown tightening tool is provided with an engaging part for engaging with the crown in the projected state from a watch body, with an operation handle part arranged to be put on taken off the engaging part, and formed linearly.
The engaging part is provided with a fitting recess to be engaged with all or a part of grooves formed on an outer circumferential surface of the crown, and with a handle engaging part for engaging with the operation handle part. The operation handle part is rotated along the axial center, thereby rotating the crown.
A crown tightening tool of the present invention, in above-mentioned constitution, is engaged with a crown projected from a watch body in order that a crown can be tightened securely when it can not be sufficiently tightened in by hand. Thus in the case of a water-proof watch, since the crown can be tightened to a prescribed position, the water proving effect can be improved. Also since a non-engaging end of the engaging part is formed to be put on and taken off the operation handle, the operation handle as rotated in one direction and the crown can be rotated through the engaging part along the axial center. The tightening work can be performed quite easily even by a person who is not strong.
Also, the crown tightening tool is that to tighten the crown of the wristwatch, is provided with an engaging part capable of being engaged with the crown in the projected state from the watch body, with an operation handle part arranged to be put on and taken off the engaging part, is formed linearly, and the engaging part has a recess molded on the outer circumferential surface of the crown. A thermoplastic resin is filled in the recess and is fitted to the crown at a high temperature state to form a female die of the crown in the recess.
Consequently when the thermoplastic resin filled in the engaging part of the crown tightening tool is at a high temperature state and is pushed to the crown, the female die of the crown can be molded in the thermoplastic resin. Thus or any crown, a crown tightening tool corresponding to various brands of watches can be provided.
Also, when an operation handle part is formed in a long pin shape and a small hole is formed in one end, for example, a neck string can be inserted in the small hole and the crown tightening tool having the engaging part engaged with the operation handle part can be worn as an accessory to the user.
Further, the crown tightening tool to tighten a crown of a watch, and which has an engaging part capable of being engaged with the crown in the projected state from the watch body and is constituted to be capable of being put on and taken off the crown, has a pair of plates arranged in parallel with respect to the crown as an engaging part, and the pair of plates are installed to be mutually slidable relative to each other. The pair of plates hold the crown and the plates are moved in reverse directions respectively, thereby the crown can be rotated arid tightened.
Therefore, the crown is engaged with the pair of slideable plates and thereby the crown can be tightened. The crown tightening tool can be used for a wristwatch with a crown guard formed and can be used for various watches having different crown shapes. Moreover, the engaging part formed in the shape of a pair of plates is worn by the user, thereby the crown tightening tool can be used as an accessory to the user in addition to functioning as a tool.
Also, locking grooves are formed on the surfaces opposite to the crown in the pair of plates, and they can be engaged with the grooves formed on the outer circumferential surface of the crown. Consequently, when the pair of plates are slid, the locking grooves can be engaged with the grooves of the crown and the crown can be tightened sufficiently. Therefore, in the case of a water-proof watch, the waterproofing effect can be improved.
Further, since the pair of plates are formed having elastic material with the energizing force acting in the direction pulling them, toward each other, when the crown tightening tool is engaged with the crown, the crown can be easily held, and the tightening operation of the crown can be performed easily.
Also, the crown tightening tool to tighten a crown of a watch, having an engaging part capable of being engaged with the crown in the projected state from the watch body and constituted to be put on and taken off the crown, is provided with a pair of plates arranged in parallel with respect to the crown, and the pair of plates are formed in an endless state with both ends. The pair of plates hold the crown and are moved in one direction thereby the crown is rotated.
Consequently, the engaging part is engaged with the crown and then is moved to rotate in one direction, thereby the tightening operation of the crown can be performed easily. Also, since the crown can be tightened to hold the two opposite surfaces, the crown tightening tool can be used with a wristwatch with a crown guard formed. Moreover, when the crown tightening tool formed in the endless state is worn as a bracelet, it can be used as an accessory or the user.
Also, in the pair of plates, since a locking groove is formed and can be engaged with grooves formed on the outer circumferential surface of the crown, when the locking groove is engaged with the crown and moved to rotate in one direction, the crown can be tightened sufficiently, and in the case of a water-proof watch, the water proving effect can be improved.